One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 23
Hiroka led the weaker members of the crews to a new location. She looked back in the direction of Kent and the others. "Don't die." She whispered. Nova flew up to Hiroka. "Don't worry, he's been through worse." "Yeah I kno-... We're talking about Kent aren't we?" "Damn right!" Fantasia exclaimed. She ran up closer and whispered. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the crew has made a bet on who the captain would end up with. Candidates are you and Cana. And we all know it's not gonna be Cana. Well.. Except Wayward, cause he's a dumbass." "... What the hell does that have to do with anything right now?" "Well, the Attack pirates joined in, and well... They have money, lots of money." "We cannot be broke again. Who spent it al-..... You and Cana went gambling again didn't you?" "In our defense... It was worth it. So come on! Make us some money!" "You do realize that if you're betting against them you will lose." "So..." "Forget it, we're here anyway." Tack was there, and Roku slapped Tack on the back of the head. "Come on, you and I should kick ass!" Tack did a thumbs up. "Let's go! Freya, Riker, Jakk, Oak, form together!" Tack and Jakk, and Oak did kamen poses. Riker and Freya just stared. Roku stretched. "So, let's go get Swizzz." Everyone froze and looked at Roku. "Okay now hear me out. Orwell is out of the picture, fighting against Kent and the Miracles and Joku. So whats stopping us from going in there and taking Swizzz? We have the strength." Nova floated around Roku and smiled. "You just wanna fight someone." "Is it that obvious?" Jimero laughed. "I don't even need to read your mind to tell what you're thinking." "Well, what's the flaw in that plan?" "Would you like one answer or 1,000 answers." "Hmmm... 2 please!" Roku smiled. "Don't be a smartass!" "I'm not a smartass, I'm Roku. Now what're the reasons?" "One, Orwell has super strong warriors, and they have hostages." "They do?!" "Yah, the Beta pirates. Who knows what hell they are in." - "NO! NO MORE!" Wayne is trying to feed Beta sushi, and is worried. "You'll starve if you don't." "You almost killed Reck with that horror!" Reck was hanging from the wall with a ghastly look on his face. His eyes were blank and he seemed to mutter gibberish. The other Beta Pirates cried and mourned their friend. "Why?! He was such a good man!" Wayne shrugged. "It's not that bad. Oh come on!" Oswald was scared, but jumped in front of Beta. "Nom nom!" Oswald but the food, and the entire crew gasped. Oswald saw Beta, and winked. With his sacrifice, he will become first mate for sure. Beta sniffled and covered his eyes. "You didn't need to do that.. You were my 4th Mate!" Oswald face faulted, and spit up blood. Toma screamed. "I'm the fourth mate!" "Hey, let Oswald have this moment. We all know he's the 5th mate, just let him think he will be happy." Oswald cries in joy for thinking he was promoted. SwizZz sat in the corner. "Someone please kill me. I'm ready to go now." Wayne put sushi into SwizZz' mouth. "Eat up, you'll need your strength." SwizZz fell over in disgust and had the same ghastly look as Reck. The Beta Pirates gasped. "HES DOWN!!" Beta was still trapped, and tried to stand up but was tied up. "Alright crew... We may die today... But if we die now... Who will fight on?! We must be like the majestic seagull... And kamikaze this ship into oblivion! Attac..." Beta fell down. "Halt your fire... I need to get up." - Kent laid in a puddle of his own blood, barely conscious. He got up to his hands and growled. Orwell looked back at him. "You're doing better than last time we've met. But I'm still light years ahead of you." "Yeah, I've heard it all before. I should actually start counting." Kent fell over. "Can't have you dying yet." Orwell picked Kent up by his shirt. "Where is Chiana?" "She's... Somewhere." "Wrong answer." Orwell slammed Kent into the ground. "Now, I'll ask you again. Where is she?" Kent looked at Orwell and smiled. "She's not here." "WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE?!" "Which one?" Orwell has darkness swirling around him, and he roars in anger. "TELL ME!" "... No." "Fine then.. Die!" "Not today old man... OVERDRIVE!!" Gears started to whir inside of Kent's body as he punched Orwell out of the cave. Kent collapsed on the ground and started to breathe heavily. "Okay, we have three seconds before he comes back to get the hell out of here." Aoiki grabbed Arion and Sachiko before dashing out at blinding speed. Raion grabbed Shin and Masatoshi before teleporting. Rosa encased herself, Kent and Joku in vines, sucking them into the ground. Orwell tore through the spot, causing a large crater. He looked around, and exploded in rage. "RANK FOUR!" Kent looked to the sky and laughed nervously. "Dammit.." Orwell revved his fist back and Kent pushed Joku out the hole, but he was punched down even further. Kent was broken entirely, and Orwell lifted him up. "Understand the only reason you live is because I want Chiana back. Give her up now... And I promise that only you shall suffer. Your crew and friends may escape." "As much as I would like that... I can't give you Chiana.. Not because I don't want to.... But because I don't know where she is." Orwell stares at Kent, and it dawns on him. "Oh my god... You told the truth." "Yeah. I never would have told you, but I have zero idea." Orwell face faults, and turns to his plain form. "... Fine. Get someone who knows... An you can all live." "Can't do that either." Kent laughed. "Kinda broken here." Orwell stared at Kent's broken body. "Huh... That gypsy was right... I would regret most of my actions..." "Did you kill that gypsy?" "I have no obligation to tell you that." Kent coughed. "Legit enough.... So.. Am I supposed to just lay here and die?" "Maybe, I really don't care. For now, I need to save my wife." "For an asshole... You genuinely love her, don't you?" "... She's one of the few good things in my life." "I'm on the outside looking in. And from what I see you live an easy life. All the food you could want........where was I going with this?" "I don't speak idiot. So I can't tell you." "True.. But think about it this way, you have everything you could ever want. I understand you would be lonely.." "Loneliness has nothing to do with that." Orwell walks away, and puts his coat back on. "You won't understand until you get older." Kent closed his eyes. "Maybe.. Maybe not. We are two different people." Kent smiled. "Besides.. Learning isn't something I do often." Kent slowly started to sink into the ground, being pulled down by a large amount of vines until he disappeared. - Roku was sitting outside the cave and looking out to the island. "No one wants to do my plan.." He pouted. Caramel barrel rolled in, giggling. "I'm willing to help, I'm suicidaly stupid!" Swift popped in, doing a thumbs up. "Me too!" Roku held them both close. "Yeah!! Friends!! Let's go get our friend back!!..... Wait a minute." Roku turned to Caramel. "I'm not suicidal!!" "Coulda fooled me, hanging around Rosa." Roku was about to interject but stopped. "You know what... You're actually right." "What was that?" Rosa's voice trailed as she grew from a flower, with Kent hauled over her back. "Do I ever tell you your pretty when your angry?" "I'm more annoyed than angry." Caramel grabbed Roku. "He said you should move your fatass more you dumb broad." Caramel screeched in laughter, and ran away. Swift saw Caramel running, and hit his palm with his fist. "Now I know why Caramel acted nice... To trick you! Man, Caramel is a great practical prankster. I remember the time he tricked me into swimming despite me having a devil fruit! Hahhahahahaha... I think he wants me dead." Kent picked his head up. "If anything.... He's number 2 on my list of people I want dead." Kent stated before he dropped unconscious. Rosa pushed Kent off to Roku and breathed in. "Damn Gear Lord is heavy." Roku lifted Kent with a hand and Rosa pouted. "Show off." Riker walked past Kent, and saw him defeated. "Pathetic. Already down?" "Hey, lays off. He fought people, at the very least." Kent picked his head up. "Hey. Leave my grandson alone.. He's just mad that I lost." "I am NOT YOUR GRANDSON! We don't even look alike!" Kent stared at Riker and flashed a weak smile. "You have my eyes." Riker tried to resist killing Kent, but stopped resisting and strangled him. - Red came barreling down on Drew and the other marines. He swiped his hand around, dragging a cloud of evil energy. "I'm back bitches." Vincent picked his nose. "I have no idea who you are." Red smiled and Drew rose his eyebrow. "Red? Aren't you dead?" "Not anymore." Red's eyes turned pitch black as evil energy started to creep along the ground. The marines covered their faces, trying not to inhale. "I've been bored, just in that empty void... If I'm going to go back, I'm taking someone with me!" Red had a slasher smile as he lunged forward and slammed Brog into the ground. "You have a lot of anger in you...sufficient fuel." "I'm no ones fuel!!!" Brog yelled as he flipped Red off of him. Red landed in front of Brog and pulled a black smoke out of his body, into himself. Red started to glow blood red before it died down. "Whoa.. That's potent." He coughed up a black smog. Brog blinked and rubbed his head. "What just happened?" Drew stared confused. "Are you alright?" Brog looked to Drew. "Nope, I can't get angry.... Even looking at you doesn't get me mad." "Geez, you had a lot of rage. Towards pirates mostly... And yourself. Great, I have one of those self hate guys... It's always 'I didn't save her in time' or 'My power wasn't enough to save my friends' or 'I drove my son awa..." Brog slashed Red in the gut, and Red coughed up blood. "Okay... Ouch." Red rubbed his gut as black smoke started to seep out. "Seems as though I struck a nerve." Red put his hands together. "Waru Waru Wave!" He expelled a large field of explosive energy, blowing everyone and everything back. Red stood at the center amazed at his power. "That guy had too much anger." Brog rushed at him, and was suddenly behind Red. "Anger problems, and fast. Of course." Red barely ducks from a slash to the neck. "A head hunter?! What's next, a torture... Wait, I feel hate towards that subject... And yourself... Jeez, the marines are sadist!" Red blasted Brog back. Drew caught Brog and sat him down. "You can't beat him like that. Any negative emotion can be used against you. Let Lancelot handle him. She holds no malice." "Are you implying I can't beat him?!" "No. I'm saying you're anger is only making him stronger." Brog thought about it, and sheathed his blade. "Selena... Help Lancelot." Selena jumped in, and bowed to Brog. "Of course sir!" Lancelot smiled. "I'm glad you're by my side. It's not that often that I don't have to worry about my allies." The other ranges leaned back. "We're not baggage?!" Lars yelled. "If anyone is baggage it's Stan!.... Wait a minute, where is Stan?" - Stan was sitting in an empty bar. "Humph. I leave to go to the bathroom and everyone disappears." - Drew pulled on his hair. "Dammit! We left him in the past!" Red goes to Selena, and asorbs her energy. "Let me feel your... Oh dear god... No... Nothing like this... NOOOOOOO!" Red holds his head, and smiles. "Wow... I can tell Tommorrow will be swell!" Everyone looks at Selena, who looks Humiliated. "I don't say swell... But tomorrow might be pleasant." Red coughed out a white smoke. "Ugh, fuck that. Evil is what I do." "You don't need to lie." Lancelot said coldly as she slashed past Red. Blood splattered from a large gash across Red's chest. "Oh you bitch." Red looked back to Lancelot. "You're going down first." Red tries to fire a blast... And a small puff comes out. "Huh... I need more evil." A figure hits the ground, and Red drains the energy. "Hah... I..." Red grins, and slashes his throat. The figure stands up, and Brog looks at it. Scared. "Oh shit... Zod..." Selena sees it, and vomits. Drew looks terrified, and takes a step back. "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Black smoke Poured out of Red's wound as he rubbed his throat. "Ow bitch!! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Zod tilted his head. "You should be dead." "I'm already dead! Not sure if I can die twice... Is that how death works?" "Well, I should know. I died a few... Hundred times." Zod's head splits in half, and Red sees something come out of the head. "Ahh... I needed some good nightmare fuel." Zod pulled his head back up, and claws scratched at his body, until he put his sheep suit on. "Ahh, good as new." Red states for a moment. "What the actual fuck are you?" "I'm not human." "I can fucking see that." "Well, if I'm more accurate... I'm not a you, I'm more of a... What are those." "You are not a those. You are not a person. You're an it! An it!" "Well, if I was one thing, how can I do this?" Zod takes his sheep suit of, and rips his chest open. Multiple heads come out screaming, and Red backs away. Zod covers it back up. "The top head is named Claire, the bottom is Leone, and the middle is Barclay." Two thoughts floated through Red's head. Seriously.. What is this guy?.... Did he say Leone? Ooh I can't wait to tell him what happened in his future. Zod had two thoughts in his head. Should I decapitate him, or eat his liver? Also, why is he looking at Leone so much? Red cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna punch leone." Zod gasped. "How dare you! I'll eat your liver!" "Jokes on you! I'm dead! So I think my organs are rotten... Dammit death! How do you work?!" "Well, being dead, I know what happens. You should smell like shit. Well, you do, but not dead shit." Red fires a large energy burst at Zod, who eats it. "Mmmmm... Tastes like Lima beans." Red's eyes twitched. "I'm going to murder this fur ball..." Red sniffed the air then stared at Zod. "You are the most concentrated source of evil ever............ If I kill you I lose it, if I don't kill you I die.. Again.." He turned to Brog. "YOU!! I need your anger!!" "I'M NOT ANGRY YOU PIRATE SCUM!" "Man, you're anger management teacher must be a rich man." "SHUT UP!!" "That's the anger I need!" Red smiled and a black smoke was pulled out of Brog. His angry scowl turned into a calm expression. "I really want to hate you right now..." "Look on the bright side. I'm keeping you from having a heart attack old man." "I'm not that old." Selena nudged Brog's ribs. "Brog, your birthday cake nearly burnt down the marine base." "I told you not to use 55 candles." "Point taken." Red turned to Zod and took a deep breath. "Well.. Hope you don't mind this." Zod tilted his head. "Mind wha-" large amounts of black smoke poured out of Zod's mouth and flew into the sky before coming down on Red. Red absorbed it, slowly getting bigger with each passing second. "I can't believe it... There's so much!!" Zod was having evil energy absorbed by Red, and Zod cut his head off to stop it. It rolled away, and exploded into a green slug, that crawled away. Zod's head was replaced by his old one. "Hah, fixed that problem." Red's jaw dropped. "What in the hell are you?" "I'd say not human, but I'd hate to become annoying. Besides, I had fun playing, but I have to go. I came to rest myself out for my job, but failed." "You're job?" "Yeah. I was created... To kill Orwell." - Pirates from various crews, surrounded Kent and Joku as they were laid down in the middle of the cave. "Orwell did this to them?" Jericho growled. "He hurt my little brother..." One pirate pointed his blade at the crew. "When we heard Orwell was here, I knew that I had to join him. To be a part of the ROGE empire... It's something that's impossible... Until today! I'm Moto, the Saber of the West, worth 64 million! Remember that in death!" Jericho kicks him in the face, knocking him out. "Get out of my way!" Jericho rushed forward, but was held back by Rhea. "Rhea let me go! How did you even catch me?!" "I'm faster than you! And you need to stop before you get yourself killed!!" "Against these guys?!" "No, against what will follow. A ROGE empire warrior." "I'll be fine! Besides, they can't all be tough!" Someone charges through, defeating several pirate crews. "AHH, IT'S PARTA!" Parta came through, and saw Jericho. "I... Swam... For an hour!" "I can't swim anymore." Jericho smiled. "And one more thing, who are you?!" Raion tilted his head. "Are you the guy I sent to a different island?" "YES YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HAD TO FIGHT A SCHOOL OF SHARKS AND SEAKINGS TO GET HERE! I WAS SUCKED IN A HURRICANE! I EVEN GOT ATTACKED BY A SUBMARINE FULL OF CANNIBALS!" Raion and Jericho just stared at Parta's heavy breathing. "Huh... That's... Actually pretty badass." Raion tapped his chin. "You see, I would try my luck. But ya know, Devil Fruit problems." Parta looked to Raion. "I'm going to murder you." "Wow... That's the first time I've heard a guy tell me that." "SHUT UP, I'M TIRED!" "Don't talk to me like that. I'll send you back." "If you do I'll wring you up by your neck." Parta gripped a machete, and swung it around. "I have slaughtered hundreds of fools stronger then you! Even Master Orwell has considered me a strong warrior! I SHALL..." - "DESTROY YOU!" Parta looked around, and saw he was in a male strip joint. "Aww man... Well, better enjoy myself." Parta takes some berries out of his pants, and throws it at a stripper. - "I hope he's gay, cause that was the closest strip joint I could find. Felt a little bad for him." "What was that?" "Nothing." The gear pirates stared at Raion. "Okay then.." Kent nodded. Jimero tilted his head. "I didn't think you would enjoy that." "What are you implying?" "It's the future Raion. I'm certain people won't care. You and Nozaki would be a cute couple." "Go to hell hedgehog." "I'll go get Nozaki." Jimero walked off. Nova grabbed George. "What about this big galoot?" "I'm not..." George looks at Raion, and blushes. "Not... Gay..." "No need to hide it. It's fine. Besides you won't be the only gay guy here." Nova looked to Jimero. "He is." Raion looked surprised. "You were?" Jimero groaned. "Yes. I came out to the crew. Do you not remember?!" Raion stared for a while. "Oh im sorry, every time you talk I sorta Zone out." Jimero nodded. "Alright... Next time you invite me to help you steal underwear, I'm letting you get chopped up." "What was that? I zoned out." "... I wonder if I wipe everyone memory, will anyone wonder if you're missing?" "Huh?" "Nothing." Raion blinked. "Okay then." Arion walked to the center. "So.. We had a little bump on our plan. Other than that, we will go as planned. Kent get healed up soon." Kent gave a weak smile. "I can't make any promises." Fantasia slammed her hand against the cave. "Pull what you did when we fought BlackBeard and I'll murder you!!" "That's not even my fault. I wasn't fully healed." "Healed enough to save us from behind knocked around." "Ask the doctor. Faust! Help me." Faust is no where in sight. "Faust?" - Faust was running at high speeds across the island. He reached an opening and ran into Zod, knocking them both down. Faust quickly looked around. "Oh hi Sinbad." Sinbad waved. "Hey Faust." Faust dashed off again in an instant. Red blinked. "The fuck was that?" "A doctor." - Kent looked away nervously. "I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me." Fantasia gritted Her teeth. "I make no fucking promises!!" "I don't understand why he left!" "I do." Malk was there, holding his knife, and being surrounded by dozens of knocked out pirates. "Rangton asked him for help. Our 'backup' got into a fight." "Oh, really?" "Yeah, the captain was attacked by a vice admiral... But he's okay. But... he's a violent guy." - "ATTENTION! ALL MEN, WE'RE ON THE ISLAND!" Oliver pumped his arms, and roared. Faust stopped in front of Oliver and rubbed his head. "Excuse me ma'am. But where's your captain?" Two large men swagger to Faust. "Mam?! You calling captain mam?!" "I should rip your spine out and use it to rip your heart out!" "No, I should rip his arms off, and beat him to death with them." "No, I'll rip his head off, and use it as a bowling ball! No one calls cap a chick, got it?!" "He's the most manly man to ever be a man." Faust rubbed his head and laughed nervously. "If you an catch me that is. As for this, you, must be Oliver then. Rangton asked me to come help. Didn't tell me you were a wo-" Faust looked to the two men. "A wonderfully manly man." Oliver looked Faust up and down, and snarled. "A runner." The comment stung Faust in the heart. "Don't look so tough. Well, Canatos is hurt. He battled Marston on the way here, and won, but barely." Faust ran disappeared and reappeared in an instant. "Before I get to work, should I do something about some of your other injured crew mates? There's quite a few with broken bones and bruises, that I could heal." "Oh, that was just them punishing themselves for not beating up enough people. Let them keep the wounds." The men salute, and pump their chest. "BECAUSE EVERY SCAR SPEAKS OF OUR MANLIEHOOD!" "HIP HIP!" Canatos appears, dressed up like a mummy, and drinking vodka. "Hurray for us!" Faust shook his head in disappointment. "Reminds me of Sinbad and his old crew." "I don't know who this Sinbad is. But I would love to party with him! Is he a man?" "He's the most radical man I've ever known." "Radical... Sounds good." "I'll invite him later. But as for now... I need to know who Canatos is." "I'm Canatos! Let me tell you, that fight was rough. That bastard went after us after the X Fights. Captain could have crushed him, but I Decided to test my power... Well, I'm Vice admiral level." Faust smiled. "Neat! Which level? There's levels in the future right?" Faust ushered Canatos to the lower decks. "I'll make this as painless as possible." "Well, first star, but he's one of the stronger ones. By the time Oliver becomes Pirate King however, I'll be at Yonkou level, right beside him. Even if he's..." "A wom..." "Young. I mean, taking orders from a 15 year old? I'm 29... It's kind of hilarious." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc